


love, sacrifice

by aguacate



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, no comfort in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguacate/pseuds/aguacate
Summary: The Sugarplum Fairy’s thought as she takes Lapin’s hand and takes him home.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	love, sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a comforting fic, at least not in the traditional way. This is my little love letter to our main rabbit.

Love shouldn't be always sacrifice. Love shouldn't be painful, nor unfair. Love should be gentle, love should be helpful, not sacrificial. Fathers should love their daughters without thinking how to die for them, sisters shouldn't think how to take the arrow for each other, teens shouldn't have to lose their best friends to help those who help them, a knight shouldn't lose a chancelor to help who he bowed to protect.

However, in this world, love has to be. It has to be until heroes make it fair. Until a hero makes it right, love has to be a sacrifice for each other because otherwise, nobody would survive. Sometimes I think heroes will never exist, but then there are people like you. You were their personal hero.

It's time for you to come home now. I am sorry. I am sorry you never got to execute your plans. I am sorry you never got to get closer to the knight. I am sorry you never got to teach the ward, or see the sisters grow and take the throne. I am sorry the king won't have you anymore.

The way you loved them, and you truly did, was through sacrifice. Noble, gentle sacrifice. It still feels senseless, doesn't it? Death always is, but life never is. And in life, you were brave. You were bold. You were cautious. It was enough because you saved them. Not everything is lost, not yet.

It is time now, come home. Even if you don't like me, I will bring you home. I will love you, my friend, without sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short, short fic. It's been ages since I wrote, but it was fun, and quick and a good practice. You can follow me at rpgays if you wished on tumblr to talk more about this. Have a safe week.


End file.
